The present invention relates to aircraft and particularly to a target acquisition and designation system for aircraft utilizing a towed glider.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,909,760 to Gray,; Rasor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,013; Fahrney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,215; Madden, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,692; Griffiths et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,138, disclose various prior art towed gliders and targets, towing mechanisms, and low drag towlines.
The survivability of aircraft and crew in modern warfare depends a great deal on avoiding detection by radar controlled enemy guns and missiles. It is known in the art to prevent radar detection by means of electronic jamming of enemy radar signals. However, electronic jamming equipment is very costly and is itself susceptible to countermeasures. Another means of offsetting radar detection known in the prior art is to fly the aircraft at a very low altitude where interference from ground terrain renders detection by most radars ineffective. Low altitude flying has certain drawbacks, notably increased susceptibility to crashes and exposure to hostile ground fire. Nevertheless, it represents one of the most viable and successful countermeasures available.
While an aircraft may effectively avoid radar detection by flying at low altitude, it is unfortunate that the aircraft must, at some point, increase its altitude in order to perform missions such as aerial reconnaissance or surveillance and strikes of mobile targets. Avionics equipment used in the performance of these missions must operate at a substantially higher altitude than that required for radar avoidance. At such altitude, the aircraft is highly subject to enemy radar detection and immediate attack.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a target acquisition and designation system for use with an aircraft which will enable the aircraft to maintain a low altitude and thereby avoid enemy radar detection and still perform mission objectives, such as reconnaissance and strike.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an unmanned, remotely controlled glider having avionics equipment for performing target acquisition and designation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an unmanned, remotely controlled glider, which flies at an elevation substantially above an aircraft, and performs target acquisition and designation functions for the aircraft while the aircraft remains at a low altitude.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved towline of reduced drag for towing a small, unmanned, remotely controlled glider at an elevation substantially above an aircraft.